opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Tempest
As the battle between Magnus and Owari ensued, and George stood up to Fate, Atazard takes another swing with his leg at Sevoch. Atazard: To think that coming here would give me the chance to cut my remaining ties to that life... Sevoch: To think that Magnus would bring the one person on this planet I resent the most... Sevoch and Atazard flash away, and reappear in various spots all around the place, clashing with Haki-imbued strikes. As they are moving around, winds start spiraling around the place, and at one point, Sevoch finds it difficult to move around. Kaze Nozomi (Wind's Wish). Instantly, the scale of the winds is raised, and Sevoch almost loses his balance. On the other hand, Atazard jumps, and unleashes a sword swing that is empowered by the wind flow. Iron Guard. Sevoch finally resorts to his own serious fighting style, one beffiting the "Iron Tyrrant".As he raises his arms in a guard position, Haki covers his Iron Gaunlets, and their special design allows Sevoch to spread his Haki around him, creating a shield infront of him. The wind slash crashes on the Haki, and both disperse, canceling eachother. Sevoch and Atazard stand still, trying to predict what comes next. Atazard: I really don't care, but since we're here, might as well ask; Why the fuck do you care that I let him die? I mean, he put me through hell just to raise a guard dog, I risked my life for him countless times just cause I knew that if his ended mine would too, and you find it... "Sinnful" that I just let him take his life? Sevoch: That "Hell" you speak of... I went through it too. I'm five years older than you are, so he just had you go through the same training I did when I was your age... Yet while you call it hell, I call it love. That effort he put into this was what made me who I am today, Atazard. Atazard: Hence, Hell. To be like you would be really insulting to my individuality, wouldn't you say? Sevoch: Sassy as ever, I see. Fine, I answered your question. Now let me get my revenge and move on with Owari's plan. Atazard: Funny how you think you're getting out of this. I might not fell a need to kill you, but I don't mind giving you a beating or ten... And I sure as hell wouldn't mind helping him, even if I just take out of one of the Force members... Atazard dissapears from sight, but something remains... A lime green and deep green ember of a flame, that goes away soon. Atazard: like I was having it almost easy... While I was spilling blood protecting the king, he was fighting in wars like these? I can't even imagine what fighting Shir or that Shiryu guy must have been like... If only I could have been there to assist in those wars as well... The wind wielding man appars above Sevoch, and huge winds come crushing down with him. Sevoch tries to withstand the huge damage, but it proves taxing to even look up. Iron Blast. Sevoch instantly unleashes two kicks at the ground, like stomping on it, and with his power and haki, is blasted off, heading towards Atazard. Kaze Inseki. Atazard pushes on the wind with his feet as he's falling, and uses the winds to his advantage. He comes crushing down at Sevoch with power, but actually loses as Sevoch manages to outpower the incoming strike. Atazards lands roughly on the floor, and Sevoch doesn't miss the chance. He runs at him, and with a quick move, tries to smash his head in with his foot. Kaze Tate (Wind Shield) Dominating winds instantly blow, protecting Atazard from the destructive strike. The man instantly stands up, and unleashes a barrage of sword swings at Sevoch, but his Haki proves difficult to dominate. Atazard: really don't get it... Why does he really hate me this much? This haki is almost as strong as Jason's when he went in Soul Burst for fuck sake's! Sevoch crunches, and then instantly appears infront of Atazard with a crazed look on his face. He swings both arms with power at his opponent, as the gaunlets shine black from the haki. Iron Blast. The point of impact is Atazard's head, and the force is unrivaled. Atazard is sent flying before he could react, and lets out a Scream from the pain. Sevoch pants, as he released a move that takes such a tall on his body... He walks towards Atazard, and the ground beneath his is cracking. Through his mind, many memories flash. In many of them, his father is there... And Atazard is there too. Atazard: *As he stands up, with blood running on his forehead* Fine... I see no other way to stop you... You have to be put down. Winds start appearing around Atazard, as his flame erupts. The winds envelop him, spiraling around him... Slowly, a lime green/deep green armor that consists of wind currents forms around Atazard. Wind System. Before Sevoch could finish his next step, Atazard appears next to him, swinging his sword. Haki manifests, but doesn't mitigate the damage as much as it did before, and Sevoch receives a slash on his left shoulder, one that runs fairly deep. Kaze Nagare. Atazards starts moving around at insane speeds, riding the wind currents that appear all around the island with such speed, that he only leaves behind a trail of his Pantheon. Kaze no Ame. As Atazard moves around, he launches an insane ammount of strong flying slashes, making it rain for Sevoch. Iron Break. Sevoch punches at the air above him powerfully, and sends out a shockwave that not only shields him from the attacks, but throws Atazard off balance... However, his plan was complete... Atazard: You fell for it. Seems like your pride is blinding you. Daipundama. (Great Wind Sphere) Atazard appears infront of Sevoch, and between the two men, the Wind Guardian is wielding a huge sphere made up of compressed air, and launches it at Sevoch. Iron Point! Sevoch tries to punch it, to break it appart, but its force is so strong he's sent flying. As he's still airborn, Atazard appears above him, and with a sword strike, sends him crushing down at the ground. Sevoch stands, and Atazard appears infront of him... They are both bleeding heavily, and their power starts decreasing... They are not moving from that spot, not even an inch. Punches, sword strikes, gaunlet hits, kicks, headbuts, anything goes. Many minutes pass, and even though the mountain that Cello threw at the island and Socrates destroyed passed above them, threatening their lives, neither cared... They couldn't leave an opening... As the mountain becomes one with the sea, some winds are raised... That's normal, but what isn't normal is that they suddenly start getting larger and larger... We view the island from pretty far away, and realize that in less than a minute, the whole island is trapped inside a huge whirlwind, a storm that ravages the atmosphere around it... As we return to the fight, we see blood splatter... Sevoch: You have been Avenged... Father. We see that Sevoch thrust his own right fist through Atazard's abdomen... Atazard coughs some blood, but then grins. Atazard:fine this way... Since it's over, either way. Atazard grabs Sevoch's hand, and pulls it out of his body. He then proceeds to punch at Sevoch, but his punch is so weak, Sevoch just takes it, without averting his eyes from Atazard... Sevoch: Calm your winds down... It's over. You're gonna die. Atazard: I hate to break it to ya, but there's a reason your father wanted the Pantheon so bad... The words Magnus said in the training fight he had with Atazard echo in his ears... Atazard: Sorry I don't control Telekinesis, the Elements and Illusions! Magnus: '''Genius plays have been pulled with much less...'.'' Some wind blows, revealing Atazard to be perfectly fine in the chest, but having a huge wound between his right shoulder and arm. A flashback shows us that Atazard used his winds to create the illusion of the fist passing through his body, with the help of the gods that the Pantheon grants him, of course. The fist did claim a huge part of his flesh, but it's nothing fatal. Atazard punches with his other hand, the good one, and Sevoch's head gets dizzy. We view the insane winds around the island again, and as we notice, men all around the place are getting scared of the power... Rocks fly off the ground, some ships are lifted, and the island shakes... Sevoch tries his best to attack, but Atazard blocks most strikes, taking a few last hits... Atazard: The kick that seals fates. Atazard lifts his leg slowly, and as it's lifted, all the winds around him focus on that point... Haki of the most excelent quality cover it, and as it moves, the air around it is distorted... Low. Atazard unleashes the devastating Low Kick of Muay Thai. Sevoch makes one final mistake, and tries to run away, lifting his leg, but he wasn't quick enough.The kick that one should never take without putting his weight on the leg hits Sevoch's left thigh with all of the power of the winds around him... Sevoch lets out a shout of pain, and Atazard simply sighs... Just as Sevoch's bone breaks into pieces and his muslces are ravaged, we take a look at the island from distance one last time... As the winds spiral with their top speeds.. They instantly dissapear. A chill runs down every man's spine, especially Magnus' and Owari's, who know what just happened, and can only pray for Sevoch's soul. Atazard, as his leg lands, turns around, performing a twist with his whole body... He slowly raises his left arm, bending it at the elbow, and coats it with all the haki he can muster... Atazard: Sore wa... Tempest. A deafening sound and a shockwave that none do not feel. The spinning elbow connects with Sevoch's head, and at that moment, with a deafening sound and a shockwave that rips the earth appart, all the winds that dissapeared from the face of the earth spawn at the point of the attack, and with Atazard's command, end the fight with a powerfull strike... ---- Sevoch is lying on the ground, far away, and Atazard has taken a seat. He's looking at his ring, as he's holding it, and the light it emmits. He lights his pantheon flame on it, and then closes his eyes. I hope this is enough... Primo. Category:Blog posts